random_nessfandomcom-20200214-history
Games You Are Currently Playing
Phantom R - As of 11/23/13 *Senran Kagura Burst *Super Mario 3D World *The Legend of Zelda: A Link Between Worlds *Sonic Lost World 3DS *Deadpool 'Master ventus as of April/Math 2014' *Minecraft (I'm always currently playing Minecraft) *Final Fantasy X/X2 HD Collection CompliensCreator00 *Wario Date UMG - as of 8/16/14 Not to mention a few others that I don't feel like putting on this page (apps I play for a few minutes a day, etc.). *Team Fortress 2 *Super Smash Bros. Brawl Apps *The Simpsons: Tapped Out *Plants vs Zombies 2: It's About Time (usually for the Pinata Parties...currently beat all main levels) *Kingdom Rush Frontiers IAmBagel *Portal 2 *Kirby's Return to Dream Land *Super Smash Bros. Meele Jondanger23 *Super paper mario Theweb0123 *Raimand Leggings *Minceraft *Gand Teft Ato Five Mochlum - As of August 17th, 2014 *''Fire Emblem: Awakening'' - Trying to finally finish the main story. *''Xenoblade Chronicles'' - Trying to get further along in the story, although I'm far from finishing it. *''Super Smash Bros Brawl'' - idk i've been in the mood to play it lately AwesomeCartoonFan01 *Nintendo Land *Scribblenauts Unlimited *Pokemon Mystery Dungeon: Explorers of Time and Space *Animal Crossing: New Leaf Bowser & Jr. as of August 16, 2014 * Animal Crossing: New Leaf * The Legend of Zelda: The Wind Waker HD * Super Mario 3D World * Mario Kart 8 Lulwutzangrybirdsandbadpiggies (On iPad) and (On Computer) *Minecraft PE (Pocket Edition) *Club Penguin. Just Club Penguin.... Faves3000 (As of 8/17/14) *Castlevania (NES) *My life Redsox1099 *Batman: Arkham Asylum *Binding of Isaac *Bioshock *Black Mesa *Call of Duty: Black Ops 2 *Kingdom Hearts 3D: Dream Drop Distance *Skyrim Livin' in a fun house *Guitar Hero III: Legends of Rock *Guitar Hero: Warriors of Rock *Minecraft *occasionally Mario Kart NC *Saints Row 4 *Fallout: New Vegas *Prototype *Prototype 2 *Borderlands 2 *BioShock 2 *Hotline Miami *Sleeping Dogs *Portal 2 *Half Life 2 Forte499 *The Legend of Zelda: Ocarina of Time *Duck Hunt *Ristar *Mega Man 2 (Game Boy version) MissingNo (June 2, 2013) *'DJMAX Portable 3' (PSP) *that's pretty much it iPad *'Battle Nations' *'Subway Surfers' Renardy *'Animal Crossing: New Leaf' *'Game & Wario' *'NEWER Super Mario Bros. Wii' MrJoshbumstead *Pac-Man *Ms. Pac-Man *Dig Dug *Sonic Spinball *Galaga *Pac-Man Arrangement (Xbox 360 version) *Tiny Toon Adventures: Babs's Big Break *Pac-Man Championship Edition *Tiny Toon Adventures 2: Montana's Movie Madness *Pac-Mania *Pac-Man Plus *Super Pac-Man *Pac & Pal *Donkey Kong *Looney Tunes Space Race *Some games on my SpongeBob SquarePants Plug & Play *Wild About Wiley (a Looney Tunes online game starring Wiley Coyote and Road Runner) *Phineas and Ferb online games *Pac-Man World 2 *Pac-Man World 3 *Pac-Man World Rally *Rally-X *New Rally-X *Bosconian *Pole Position *Pac-Man Fever *Looney Tunes Acme Arsenal *Crash Nitro Kart Beewarrior *Bit.Trip Runner (Wiiware) *Super Mario Bros. 3 (Wii Virtual Console) *Kingdom Hearts: Recoded (DS) *Chrono Trigger (DS) Tornadospeed >tfw no games TheChromePerson *Portal 2 *Nintendo Land *Kirby 20th Anniversary *YouTube Banjo234 *Sonic Generations *Club Penguin *Animal Jam NyanGir * Super Paper Mario * Pokemon Rumble Blast * Paper Mario Sticker Star * Minecraft pocket edition * TMNT * New Leaf GPS *Elder Scrolls IV Oblivion *Postal 2 *TF2 *GMOD Moon Snail (As of 8/16/2014) *Mario Kart 7 (Finally beat Grand Prix.) *Plants vs. Zombies 2 *Supra MAyro Kratt *NSMBW Every now and then *Neopets (Only going on and collecting Bank interest and using my daily zaps) *Cookie Clicker *Mario Party 4 Dubodekah *Super Mario 3D World *Bloons Monkey City *Scribblenauts Unlimited (Wii U) *Kirby Super Star (VC) *Pokemon Black Version 2 *EarthBound (VC) *MineCraft *Super Mario 64 DS *New Super Mario Bros *Fable II *Skyrim Gray Pea Shooter *Putt Putt Balloon o Rama mimitchi33 *Pretty Cure DS Games *Habbo Hotel *osu! *Furby Boom (it's an app for a toy) *Arcade games at Dave and Buster's Category:Random Works! Category:Pages by Rhythm Thief Category:Rhythm Thief Category:Pokemon Category:Valve Category:Half Life Category:Portal Category:Guitar Hero Category:Minecraft Category:Gaming Category:Wii Category:Mario Category:Mario Kart Category:Kart Category:Karts Category:MK Category:Pac-Man Category:Sonic Category:Animal Crossing Category:Sawneek Category:Purikyua, purikyua... Category:Moon Snail Category:Cookie Clicker Category:Neopets